riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Monolord
Monolord is a Swedish doom metal band from Göteborg, founded in 2013. Since their beginnings, their three-man line-up has been unchanged; guitarist-vocalist Thomas V Jäger, drummer Esben Willems, and bassist Mika Häkki. Monolord would gain a significant following in quick order following the critically praised Empress Rising (2014) and Vænir (2015), displaying a distinctive mark on the doom genre with their blend of heavy, droning riffs and ghostlike vocals. Monolord would establish themselves as a major name in the doom genre in the 2010s, further solidifying that title with following albums in Rust (2017) and No Comfort (2019), touring all over the world and performing amid many marquee bands and festivals. To date the band has released four studio albums and one extended play amid a host of singles. The band also notably has a motto of their own in "No Espresso, No Show", a reference to the band's love of coffee.Monolord Store The band's name itself is a reference to a friend of the band who completely lost his hearing in his left ear, whom stated that it "doesn’t matter if his band recorded anything in stereo, he could not hear that anyway." and thus christened the Monolord. History Empress Rising and Vænir (2013 - 2015) Monolord's beginnings date back to 2013 when guitarist Thomas Jäger and drummer Esben Willems would jam out several doom and stoner riff ideas while busy with their other band Marulk, some of which dating back five or six years before the release of their first album.Echoes and Dust In the meantime bassist Mika Häkki would be busy with The Don Darlings. When Marulk would eventually dissolve Jäger and Williams would invite Häkki to join Monolord and what was intended to be a side project would evolve into a full-time band. In an interview with It's Psychedelic, Baby! the trio would elaborate on their origins: Following the band's first jam sessions a demo would be recorded and sent to RidingEasy Records (Then known as EasyRider Records) who opted to sign them when they provided more songs. Starting as a concept about the rising empress, with metaphors on rising evils, the darker sides of humanity and self-destructive nature. Self-recorded by the band the title track to the band's debut album would be revealed on 9 December 2013RidingEasy Records on YouTube with a music video following on 6 February 2014, garnering an instant buzz in the stoner and doom circles. Empress Rising would be released on 1 April 2014 on CD and several Vinyl varieties. Empress Rising would attain significant critical praise among the likes of Echoes and Dust,Echoes and Dust New Noise Magazine,New Noise Magazine The Sludgelord,The Sludgelord CVLT Nation,CVLT Nation and The Sleeping Shaman among many others.The Sleeping Shaman Making an instant impact in the underground followed by more frequent shows and appearances the likes of HØSTSABBAT and Scorched Tundra Festival among several Swedish gigs. With an instant impact and quickly establishing themselves as a name in modern doom, Monolord began work self-producing a follow-up in the fall of 2014 after having worked up new songs before Empress was even released.The Obelisk The band would start the year touring with fellow Swedish doom band Salem's Pot and release a lathe single of their cover of the iconic Black Sabbath song "Faeries Wear Boots", previously released on the CVLT Nation Black Sabbath compilation. Following the band's tour of Europe, Monolord would make an appearance at the 2015 edition of Roadburn Festival and promotion for the second album would begin. Vænir would see release via RidingEasy Records on 28 April 2015 to further critical acclaim from the likes of The Obelisk,The Obelisk New Noise Magazine,New Noise Magazine Consequence of Sound,Consequence of Sound Sputnik Music,Sputnik Music Desert HighwaysDesert Highways and Metal Injection just to name a few.Metal Injection Monolord would perform a host of marquee shows leading up to appearances at Up in Smoke Festival and Desertfest Belgium before embarking on their first tour of the United States alongside Windhand and Danava, closing out with hometown shows sharing the stage with Bad Acid, Bask and High on Fire.Last.fm Rust (2016 - 2018) Monolord would be back to touring in the Spring of 2016 alongside We Hunt Buffalo, including appearances at DesertFest Berlin, Desertfest London, doomed Gatherings and Freak Valley Festival. Following an appearance at Hellfest that summer a new EP would be announced in Lord of Suffering, released 12 August 2016 via RidingEasy. In support of this record, along with new material set for next year, Monolord would tour the United States with Beastmaker and then embark on an Australian tour for the first time alongside Ufomammut. Keeping a consistent writing process with previous works the band would self-record their third album through the winter of 2016.Indy Metal Vault Circa July 2017 Monolord's third album Rust would be revealed along with the title track for free listening, setting the course for a 29 September release.Metal Sucks Rust would attain positive reception along the likes of More Fuzz,More Fuzz The Obelisk,The Obelisk New Noise Magazine,New Noise Magazine Paste Magazine,Paste Magazine Echoes and DustEchoes and Dust and Sputnik Music to name a few.Sputnik Music A co-headlining tour alongside Conan would begin the touring cycle in support of Rust.Invicta Magazine The next year would see the band on an extensive tour supporting Black Label Society, a return to DesertFest Berlin and Desertfest London amid touring with the likes of Conan and Monster Magnet. Following a return to Hellfest among other festivals Monolord would embark on a headlining tour of the United States (Including an appearance at Psycho Las Vegas)The Obelisk followed by another European tour, this time alongside Kadavar.Last.fm No Comfort (2019 - Present) On 15 November 2018 amidst the band's European tour with Kadavar it would be revealed that the band had signed with Relapse Records and confirmed that a fourth album was in the works with the following statement: Monolord would tour North America in the Spring of 2019 (Notably including an appearance at the inaugural Desertfest New York) and Europe before revealing details on their fourth studio album. On 23 July 2019 "The Bastard Son" would be revealed as the first single for the band's fourth album No Comfort, released 20 September 2019.Everything is Noise Notably the band would change up their recording routine, this time recording at Let Them Swing via Kim Gravander, Esben Willems mixing at Berserk Audio and Brad Boatright mastering the album at Audiosiege.The Seventh Hex The band would explore new territories and new elements in their ever-expanding doom sound in their fourth album, an endeavour the band would ultimately be proud of.Bandcamp Daily A music video for "The Last Leaf" would be unveiled via Relapse Records' YouTube on 20 August 2019.Relapse Records on YouTube Following the release of No Comfort the album would see praise from the likes of The Obelisk,The Obelisk Treble Zine,Treble Zine Indy Metal Vault,Indy Metal Vault The Hard Times,The Hard Times Smells Like Infinite Sadness,Smells Like Infinite Sadness The Sleeping ShamanThe Sleeping Shaman and Outlaws of The Sun.Outlaws of The Sun No Comfort would be listed as the top album of the year by The Obelisk in their "Best of 2019" Top 30.The Obelisk Monolord would hit the road as aggressive as ever, beginning with an appearance at HRH Doom Vs. Stoner before embarking on further touring of Europe (With Firebreather) and the United States (With Blackwater Holylight) for roughly forty shows through the fall, with many of the dates selling out. Further touring is confirmed for 2020 including confirmed appearances at Psycho Smokeout and Muddy Roots Music Festival. Members * Thomas Jäger – Guitar, Vocals (2013–present) * Mika Häkki – Bass (2013–present) * Esben Willems – Drums (2013–present) Discography Albums * Empress Rising (2014, EasyRider Records) * Vænir (2015, RidingEasy Records) * Rust (2017, RidingEasy Records) * No Comfort (2019, Relapse Records) EP * Fairies Wear Boots (Black Sabbath Cover) (2015, RidingEasy Records) * Cursing the One (2015, RidingEasy Records) * Lord of Suffering (2016, RidingEasy Records) Singles * "Rust" (2017, RidingEasy Records) * "Where Death Meets the Sea" (2017, RidingEasy Records) * "The Bastard Son" (2019, Relapse Records) * "The Last Leaf" (2019, Relapse Records) List of Known Tours *'Late 2014 Shows' (2014)Monolord Facebook *'2015 European Tour' (With Salem's Pot) (2015)Monolord Facebook *'2015 North American Tour' (With Windhand, Danava) (2015)Monolord Facebook *'2016 European Tour' (With We Hunt Buffalo) (2016)Monolord Facebook *'2016 North American Tour' (With Beastmaker, Sweat Lodge) (2016)Monolord Facebook *'Monolord Over Europe' (2016)Monolord Facebook *'Australia and New Zealand Tour 2016' (With Ufomammut) (2016)Monolord Facebook *'May 2017 European Tour' (2017)Monolord Facebook *'European Co-Headline Tour 2017' (With Conan) (2017)Monolord Facebook *'February 2018 Scandanavian Tour' (With Mammoth Storm) (2018)Monolord Facebook *'March/April 2018 European Tour' (With Black Label Society) (2018)Monolord Facebook *'May 2018 European Tour' (With Conan) (2018)Monolord Facebook *'Rust 2018 North American Tour' (2018)Monolord Facebook *'Fall 2018 European Tour' (With Kadavar) (2018)Monolord Facebook *'Spring 2019 North American Tour' (2019)Monolord Facebook *'June 2019 European Mini-Tour' (2019)Monolord Facebook *'No Comfort European Tour' (With Firebreather) (2019) *'No Comfort North American Tour' (With Blackwater Holylight) (2019)Monolord Facebook External Links Official Links *Monolord Instagram *Monolord Twitter *Monolord Facebook *Monolord Bandcamp *Monolord Official Store Archival Links *2019 Interview via The Seventh Hex *2019 Interview via Bandcamp *2018 Interview via Doomed and Stoned *2018 Interview via Metal Temple *2017 Interview via Sound Sphere *2016 Interview via Under The Radar *2016 Interview via Doom-Metal.com *2015 Interview via The Obelisk *2015 Interview via The Heavy Chronicles References Category:Band Category:Sweden Category:Doom Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:RidingEasy Records Category:Monolord Category:Relapse Records Category:2013